


三心二意

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: Echo发现烦你可比看剧有意思多了。他的双手放在你胸上，松弛的命令只说了他不能做的事。Echo钻空子的本事确保了你能在无聊的工作前选择他的阴茎。





	三心二意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813682) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



你终于有空坐下来完成工作的这一天，Masaru也决定猫咪附体。

“您介意吗？”你在Masaru粗鲁地一屁股坐在你腿上时嘟囔道，他挤得你曾经舒适的办公椅现在很不舒服。

“介意的。”他只是朝你笑笑，蹭得更近了些，双臂将你困紧，将你的脑袋靠到他肩上，而这已经遮住了你的视线。

有那么一刻，你很享受这样的拥抱，而后从你大腿上传来的尖锐疼痛嘶吼着，对，这个完全成年的男性，将他全身的重量都压在你腿上。“太——太重了——”你努力推开他却无济于事，只得怒瞪着他，嘶声道，“你能下去吗？”

然而这只让他坏笑起来，“可以，但我更愿意用你的手，不想自己来。”啥？你尴尬地花了好久才反应过来，你的脸涨红，拍打着他的胸口。“淘气！不，从我腿上下去，你太重了！”

Masaru嘟着嘴，摇了摇头挣扎了会儿，而最终，在你握拳瞄准了他脆弱的裆部时终于放弃了。“好吧，好吧！”但他没有往别处晃悠，而是将你抱了起来，转了个圈，让你坐到了他腿上。“哼哼，好了。”就像这样，他既可以将你抱紧，下巴枕在你肩上，又能环绕你的体温。“妥协了。”

你的眉头轻微抽搐，不满道：“你真的可以在我需要工作的其他时间之外随便挑一段，真的，Masaru。”

“我就是为了烦你而活的，主人。”他在你耳边满意低声道，将椅子拉近了些，又将你的键盘抽出来，好让你打字时更舒适。“请无视我，我就看集剧。”

就不能换个地方吗。“那你去客厅用电视看好吗？”

他又摇头，“你能帮我点击的时候，又何必用遥控器呢？”

“你这个懒鬼——”

“主人~”Masaru低沉着柔声道，温柔的轻吻落在你耳畔，用他早已娴熟的技巧安抚着你。“没有你的日子里我好寂寞~”他的双手剐蹭着你的身侧和臀边，一路向下游荡着，直到他触到你大腿的弧度和衣衫覆盖的腿间。

“当然我可以补偿你~”

你被气得直笑，只得温柔地戳了戳他的脸颊。“四十分钟内别烦我，好吗？正好等这集看完。”

“好的，主人。”他低语道，拿起鼠标敲了敲键盘，在你的另一张显示屏上看起了视频。等到他安静下来，好好看剧时，你才叹了口气，回到你自己的电子表格上。

你也希望自己能够完全专注于工作，但说实话，在你能感觉得到身下的大腿调整姿势时，这真是很难。在他无意识地亲吻你肩膀时，在他看到了屏幕上某些剧情而抱紧你时，这些小小的动作都在分散着你的注意力。尤其他还戴着眼镜，那副眼镜只会在他需要盯着屏幕好几个小时时才会拿出来，他很讨厌这么做，这不仅让他看起来像个傻乎乎的书呆子，但他又爱这么做，因为他这模样性感又火辣。你太了解他，知道他在进屋前就戴上了，好进一步勾引你。

你心无旁骛地努力做掉一大半工作，终于能探口气伸个懒腰，让精力休息一会儿。“我讨厌数学，”你叹道，倒回你的人肉靠垫上，而他大笑起来，脑袋埋进你的肩膀。

“我早说过可以帮你做。”他低声嘟囔着，脸颊紧贴着你的，看向你的工作汇报。“根本要不了这么久。”他的双手握紧你的腰，就好像也在努力说服你，揉碾过你的肚皮，一点一点靠近你的胸部。

“我才不要又用你的高潮点换帮助，”你好笑地回应道，注意力又放回屏幕，努力无视着他游走的双手从下方罩住了你的胸。“别摸我了。”

Masaru低声笑着，又靠得更近了些，整个人黏在你背后。“真是可惜，”他柔声道，手指有些抽搐，却稳稳托住了你没穿内衣的胸部。“但背后有些支持总没坏处，是不是？”

“支持是支持，骚扰是另一回事。”虽然他话不假，他的双手确实没有从原本位置上移动过。他们确实只是支撑着你的胸部，拢住不动。“双手放在原地别动，否则在你张口说‘拜托’之前我就踹你出去。”如果他那双满是老茧的手当真揉捻着你发疼的乳头，你会直接跳起来骑他的阴茎，那你的截止死线就完了。

令人发指的是，Masaru竟只是低声笑了笑，蹭了蹭你的耳畔，他的视线又黏回了视频上。“明白。”毕竟，他已经得到了想要的，或者说，想要的一半。如果他能大口朵颐你的胸和你的乳头，口舌生津，舔得你涎玉沫珠，一如他对能让你的下体飞珠溅玉就好了。可惜，他已经被调教得太好，而他的自控力也不容小觑，足以让他现下听话。

但他的手拢住你的胸部越久，就越难服从指令。很快，他的注意力就不在视频内容上，而是在你呼吸和调整坐姿时，你抵在他满是老茧的手掌上柔软的胸部，还有你抵在他逐渐硬挺的阴茎上的臀部。希望你能早点完成工作，因为他很快就要变成坏孩子了。

他迅速瞟了一眼你的显示器看进度，或者说你还有多久才能结束。Masaru将笑意藏进你发间，低下头去，在你后颈上落下一枚轻柔的吻。他立马就得到了自己想要的回应。

你僵住了脖子，扭过头狠狠瞪向他。“喂！”

“嗯？”他朝你人畜无害地笑着，低下头又在你脖子上落下一枚吻，“我让您分心了吗，主人？”

你简直要咬牙切齿了。“你明明知道你就在让我分心，你这个坏孩子。”想着快到尾声，你又回过头，集中注意力到数字上去，双眼锁定在屏幕上，努力无视着他时不时的轻吻。“就——就再给我五分钟就好，Masaru！”

五分钟？嗯，这么点时间他可以等。但他从不会安安分分按你的规矩来。你打字动作的强度换来了他将鼻尖埋进你发间和耳后，深深呼吸着你的气息，而后喉间低声的呻吟。你完成又一行数字的同时，他弹出舌尖偷偷舔了一口，在你回过头训斥他之前，他却在你耳边低声道，你还差几行就要做完了。

而你这边，你已是在咆哮着蹂躏键盘，火急火燎地做完了计算，猛锤了保存键，而后狠狠回过头面对他。“你。”

Masaru暗自得意的样子仿佛捉到了金丝雀的猫咪。“我，主人？”哦没错，他绝对已经得到他想要的了。

你眯眼看向他，气哼哼地伸手取过你的振动棒，一根手指将正热情往前凑过来的他摁了回去。“哦哦哦，我要狠狠抽你，抽到你第二天根本没法儿坐下。”

而这只让Masaru咬着下唇，可口地低呻道。“嗯，您要宠坏我了，主人。您要在腿上抽我吗，主人？”

“迟点。”你没好气道，脱下你自己的下衣，一边享受着他镜片后圆睁的视线，而后你也褪下他的裤衩，直到他的阴茎弹了出来。“现在坐好。你他妈不许动，听到了？”根本没等他的回应，你调整好他阴茎的角度直坐了下去，一路慢慢下沉，你湿滑的入口迎接着他，直到你的阴蒂可口地碾压到他盆骨上卷曲的体毛。“不——不许——动。”

终于，Masaru喘息着，颤抖着，为你保持姿势，一动不动如同好孩子一般，他的双手仍然拢着你的胸部，那双大手温柔地捻弄着你。在你身后，你能听到他在你起伏时粗重的喘息和温柔的低吟。喘息与呻吟越来越大声，你打开振动棒，抵住了自己的阴蒂。

“主——主人！”他用日语呜咽道，牙齿咬住你被衣物遮蔽的肩头，死死撵磨着。“这感觉真好~”

你闷声粗喘着，红着脸抱紧自己，在他大腿上起伏地越来越狠，越来越快，阴蒂上的震颤让你火力全开。“闭——闭嘴，这才不是为了你——呃呃呃。”你扭动着挺起腰，将你全身的重量都压在他身上，将他肥厚的阴茎深深吞吃进去，这动作让你们齐齐呻吟出声。震动将一波接一波的愉悦浪潮冲刷过你，压榨着他反而让他更硬了，更加完美地成为你的活体振动棒。“我的阴茎，你的阴茎是属于我的，Masaru。呃呃呃——可恶！坏孩子不配高潮——！”Masaru在你肩头啜泣着。他松开你的衬衣，鼻尖塞进你的耳畔却没有呻吟呜咽，他天鹅绒的嗓音将一串电流送下你的脊椎。“主人，别这么残忍，求求你？你的感觉太好，我忍不住——呃呃呃——”他的粗喘因你狠狠吸吮着他而变得更加沉重，他的话语也跟着颤抖，却还在呜咽着将下流的请求送入你耳中，只为让你在他的阴茎上高潮。“主人，你要高潮了吗？嗯嗯，请在我的阴茎上高潮，主人，请在我身上高潮。”

他的祈求足够送你飞过那道界线了，你的振动棒也提供着足够助力让你喊出声来，在他的臂弯中抽搐着。你的意识短线，而后空白了一阵，只记得他阴茎在你体内的感觉有多好，以及他还在不顾一切的向上顶弄着好延长你的高潮。湿润滑腻可口而淫秽的声响充斥着房间，你的听力也回了笼，以及他绝望的呜咽声。

“求求你，拜托，拜托，我也想射，请让我射？”Masaru悲哀地恳求着，他的眼镜早已被雾气遮蔽，斜斜挂在鼻梁上。你能从你已经黑屏的显示屏上看到他倒映的模样，他的嘴也合不拢，英俊的脸上红晕赫然，你甚至能自己脸颊的皮肤上感觉得到。“求求你，主人，请让我射好吗？”  
你向后伸过手，抱住他的脑袋，指甲深深陷入他的头皮，柔声道：“你想射吗？你有多想？”

“我很想，主人，我太想射了。我需要，真的需要射了，求你，主人？主人主人主人——”他的祈求逐渐变成了日语的胡言乱语，口涎在他忘记吞咽后沿着嘴唇流落下来。“求求你求求求你求求你——”

上帝，操，你真爱他这副恳求的模样。可惜的是，你却没忘记他没规矩的样子。于是你从他的阴茎上直起身来，将他推倒在木地板上，朝他抵抗般气喘吁吁的脸笑了，而后你骑上他的大腿，那喘息又变成了满足的呻吟。“不，你不配高潮，尤其在你坏成那样之后。好好求我发发慈悲，我可能考虑一下给你特殊优待。”

Masaru早已改变了策略，开始同你讨价还价，苦苦哀求，向你提供他的服务，他弯过腰，向你展示他结实而圆润的臀部。“抽我吧，主人，抽我，惩罚我！”

你难道不爱这样一个不守规矩的宠物学乖的样子吗？你当然喜欢。但Masaru唇上的笑意却告诉你他根本没学到任何教训，啊，好吧。


End file.
